muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sesame Street (location)
Seasame Street location Back 40 years ago remember all boroughs had the 212 area code. Also 40 years ago Manhatten was more middle class residential at least parts of it. I wish they would reveal the actual address but it was probaly on the upper west side. This is where they orginally filmed the episodes. Teletape Studio. The studio was off 81st and BROADWAY. It almost has to be. Look at all the clues but it could be the upper east side as well. Probaly the upper waest side between 81st and 86th and between broadway and the river up the hill thou. In the late sixties this was middle class residential. We need to find old pictures. -- User:Bbrown01 :Sesame Street is an imaginary place. It's fun to speculate about where it would be if it was in the real New York City, but the "actual address" is Sesame Street. -- Danny (talk) 05:29, November 5, 2009 (UTC) location The Subway Station article mentions "...it is commonly held that Sesame Street is located in an unspecified outer borough of New York City..." I'm not challenging that statement, but I thought this depiction was an interesting contrast to the idea behing the geographical position of the street in New York. If I'm not mistaken, that's supposed to be the Brooklyn Bridge connecting to Manhattan island where this interpretion suggests is the location. Misleading or incorrect, it's interesting nonetheless and I don't know how to include it in the article if at all. -- Scott (talk) 19:46, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :Also, does it make more or less sense that the marker indicates the location as the West Side? -- Scott (talk) 19:49, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ::Interesting. What's the picture from? -- Peter (talk) 19:50, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :::It's the closing credits backdrop from every episode starting in (I have no idea what year, but recently). -- Scott (talk) 20:15, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ::::I'm the one who put the "commonly held" thing in the Subway Station entry, but it looks like I'm wrong. I still don't buy that Sesame Street's in Manhattan, but I guess that's me. -- Peter (talk) 21:08, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :::::I wouldn't say that you're wrong. It could just be one of those things. Mostly I thought it was an interesting anecdote. -- Scott (talk) 21:33, 31 May 2006 (UTC) :::::::Actually, I've always been a bit confused, what is the distinction between Manhattan and New York City? The map in Follow That Bird definitely pinpoints it as in New York state, and I *think* the city, and Mayor David Dinkins gave Gordon a good citizenship award, but if Manhattan is a borough or what have you that would still hold. Also, someone might check the The Street We Live On DVD. I left mine in Syracuse, but the full address of Oscar's Can is given, and it would be worth checking to see if New York City is mentioned. Andrew Leal (talk) 18:04, 1 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Sesame Street is definitely in New York City, it's just a question of where. Manhattan is one of many boroughs, but it's commonly believed that Sesame Street wouldn't be in Manhattan given the "neighborhood-y" feel perhaps. Other boroughs include The Bronx, Queens (Astoria), Staten Island and Brooklyn -- all of which are in New York City. -- Scott (talk) 18:13, 1 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Sesame Street's zip code is given as 10123, which is in Manhattan. Add it all up and I'm pretty sure SS is supposed to be in Manhattan, and not one of the outer boroughs. -- Erik (talk) 23:57, 8 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::What's the source on the zip code? -- ''Scott (talk) 00:08, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::Zip Code 10023 is in Manhattan, but it's smack dab near Wall Street, where Sesame Street would definitely not be. I say we take out the stuff on the outer boroughs and say that while they've never stated exactly where Sesame Street is (hence, the theme song), this information suggests that Sesame Street is in Manhattan...then list the information. If there's contradictory information, we list that, too. -- Peter (talk) 04:43, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::: Been a while since this was last discussed, but the ZIP was shown in one of the first Mail-It Shop episodes. It also happens to be the zip for Sesame Workshop, thus a deliberate cop-out by the production designers, not wanting to pin-point Sesame Street as anywhere. -- Zanimum 19:36, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::::: I am such an idiot. I used to live in 10023. It's not Wall Street. It's on the Upper West Side with the 1,2,A,B,C and D trains. Maybe we've pinpointed it after all. -- Peter (talk) 19:40, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :::::: No, that was me messing everyone up. It's 10'1'''23, not 10'0'23. It is down in the Wall Street area, via Zip Codes at least. New idea: Anyone able to ID the buildings in behind the vet practice building? If we can ID at least one as being real, we can find it on Google Earth, and pull up the 3D view of NYC on that program. From there, it would simply be a matter of finding what angle that view would have been painted from, and how far away Sesame Street would be, so that the building would appear that height. Complicated yes, but the general idea's been floating in my brain for a few years now. -- Zanimum 19:42, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::I wouldn't go through all that trouble until there is a source on the zip code. -- ''Scott (talk) 20:05, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, don't have a source, I just remember seeing that zip code on a letter on the show, or something like that. -- Erik (talk) 20:17, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::::I don't think it's possible to "pinpoint" the location of Sesame Street. It's fun to gather all the little clues, but I would expect them to all contradict each other. It's not like Sesame Workshop has some secret location in mind that they've stuck with all these years. It's a fantasy place. -- Danny (talk) 20:25, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::On Elmo's appearance on Rove Live, he gives a phone number with a 212 area code, which is Manhattan. -- ''Erik (talk) 22:10, 21 July 2006 (UTC) :::::::::::I'm with Danny. Sesame Street is wherever you want it to be. Aw, that's sweet, isn't it? Technically it's just somewhere in New York. Scooter 00:53, 22 July 2006 (UTC) ::Just tossing this out there as an addendum to any of the possible NYC locations of where you may like to believe Sesame Street is located. Episode 3697 (which I'm currently writing a guide for) zooms up from where the cast is standing in front of 123 and pans right up into space. On the way up, the camera seems to have zoomed out from the Upper West Side of Manhattan. Now, the closest bird's eye view isn't exactly a replica of what Sesame Street's city block might have looked like at that time with Around the Corner, but it does pretty closely match other sources such as ''Follow That Bird and various illustrated books. Nevertheless, it's highly suggested by the narrative and camerawork that we're zooming out from in front of 123 where the action is taking place at the time. So, take that as you will. —Scott (talk) 02:42, 7 June 2007 (UTC) :::In response to my last post in June 2007, Being Green (video) includes a similar zoom-in that goes to the same spot as the scene I described from Episode 3697. In fact, I have to check, but I think it might be the same footage, just reversed. —Scott (talk) 01:13, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Here's that sequence from Being Green I was talking about. I can't seem to find the tape that had Episode 3697 on it, but the premise there was that Gordon was talking about space and the camera shot up from where they were standing and went out into space. —Scott (talk) 02:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Getting to Sesame Street Here's how I envision this section of the article: How to Get to Sesame Street Directions to this neighborhood have long been vague, though the question has been asked many times. First of all, head to New York City, as that is where the show is purportedly set, and then use local transportation. There have been numerous hints at a Manhattan location, although this location is variable. This may be because Teletape Studios, where the show was originally filmed, was in Manhattan. One possible means is through the Subway Station. In Christmas Eve on Sesame Street, the gang can be seen getting off on the 86th St. subway stop, which does exist on the 4, 5 and 6 trains of the Lexington Ave Line. This would place the neighborhood in the Upper East Side. According to the subway signs on the current set, the 1, 2, A, and B trains theoretically stop there. (Usage of those four lines suggests a West Side location.) In reality, there is no current station where all four lines connect, although the 1, A, and B trains stop at 59th St.-Columbus Circle, while the 2 train runs express through or past it). An alternative route was suggested in a 1972 episode of The Electric Company. According to Fargo North, a traveler can go to Vi's Diner (itself vaguely located) and wait for the No. 4 bus, which then goes directly to Sesame Street. (If Sesame Street is in Manhattan, then it would be anywhere from Midtown to anywhere along the eastern side of Central Park to the Upper West Side, according to this method.) In the 35th anniversary special The Street We Live On (also aired as Episode 4057), Elmo sends a package to Oscar addressed with the zip code 10128, an actual New York zip code located in midtown. On November 9, 2009, in honor of the 40th Anniversary, the city of New York named the corner of 64th and Broadway, 123 Sesame Street.The Gothamist While singing the Sesame Street theme during the Elmopalooza, Telly say he thinks Sesame Street is "that way", pointing to his right, camera left, while on stage. Based on the orientation of the stage within Radio City Music Hall, this would imply that Sesame Street is north of West 50th Street at the Avenue of the Americas. Of course, this is all dependent on Telly's directional sense within the building. When there was a grease fire at Hooper's Store in 2001, the Engine Company 58/Ladder 26 extinguished it. They serve East Harlem, and the north end of Central Park. On the Interactive Set Map on Sesamestreet.org, the following text accompanies the landmark star on the lampost: If you're looking for where the show was/ is taped, look at Teletape Studios and Kaufman Astoria Studios, both in New York City. ---- I thought it would be a good idea to give out some suggestions as to both the fictional location and the taping locations. Someone made an unexplained revert. How come? Rickyrab (talk) 03:22, October 5, 2012 (UTC)